Majoras Mask Ending 3
by Matio64
Summary: An alternative ending to Majoras Mask, based on the real ending. Not a comedy, or, it wasn't supposed to be... WARNING: Contains spoilers, sort of..


Hey, welcome to my 'fic!  
This is an alternative ending to the real ending in Majoras Mask, it is a lot more dramatic and is probably better suited to a film, but oh well! ^_^  
  
Now with added spacing!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Link looked up.  
  
He had been here before, many a time.  
  
The ocarina had provided him an easy escape, but not this time. He had to face his fears, he knew it.  
The giant pendulum swung out from the top of the Clock Tower, and the stairs fell into place.  
Link cast his mind back to when he was looking through the telescope in the observatory. The skull kid.. He knew...  
  
The sound of vicious laughter from above was the sign Link needed to charge up to the top. And there, as expected, was Skull Kid.  
"Sis!" cried the over-excited fairy.  
The moon drew closer.  
Link blocked out all that was happening, he had his own private flashback.  
  
"Link.." came a distant yet familiar voice.  
"It's me.. Forest girl.." Forgetting completely what was happening, Link span round, and there, in his memory, was Saria.  
"Link, forgiving.. It's a great gift..  
Those who appear enemies may not be so.." Saria faded away.  
She had delivered her message, and Link could not be thinking back forever.  
  
Once again, the Skull Kid, Tael and Tatl came into view.  
"It.." Link started, but never finished. He had been hit by a large beam, knocking him back against the wall.  
  
Link frowned.  
  
Saria had told him to forgive, but how could he? The Skull Kid was pure evil now.  
Or was he.  
  
Link looked at his ocarina, he knew several songs, and he raced back and forth through his memories.  
The Oath to Order.. The guardians had said call them, but, they had also mentioned forgiving.  
Memories once more. Link thought about the old days, back in Kokiri Forest, his friends, Navi.. And.. Him....  
"Aha!" Link cried out, whipping the Ocarina to his lips.  
The song rang out, loud and clear. No matter what a depressing time it was, the song rang out its clear, sharp, cheerful notes.. They were familiar to all, even those who hadn't heard it.  
  
The Moon halted. It no longer had a force to pull it to the ground..  
"That song.." The Skull Kid muttered.  
The Skull Kid broke out in violent shakes. The Skull Kid couldn't control himself anymore.  
It shattered.  
  
Pieces fell, all around the shrapnel lay.  
"I.." The Skull Kid began. He was free from the curse.  
"Green hat.. Green clothes.." The Kid was in shock, obviously. Memories were penetrating his mind constantly.  
"It's you.."  
Link grinned. He was right.  
"I remember.." A sharp, whistling sound came from the Skull Kid. He was whistling the song, known only as Sarias Song.  
"That was so long ago.. But you still remember me..." The Skull Kid was still muttering.  
  
Link grinned again. All this time, he wasn't annoyed at the Skull Kid, he was trying to bring back the memories...  
Both their thoughts were shattered, the mask was rejoining. You can break something physical, but never destroy a soul.   
"You think you've won!" The mask uttered. "You can never beat me, I am Majoras Mask!"  
The mask glew with many colours. It wasn't a pretty sight, the evil eyes lit up by their own light, the reflections on the detail in the mask. Sheer evil.  
The colours gathered themselves to a beam of light, focusing on only one target. The one who had broke the masks plan of becoming the moon and consuming the earth. Link.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" It wasn't Link. It was Skull Kid. But, the beam had orignally.. Link was gathering all his thoughts.. No.. He wouldn't!  
Link managed to gain courage to open his eyes. There, on the floor, after taking the full power of a Majora Beam, was the Skull Kid.  
"I remember.." The Skull Kid managed to murmur, "You befriended me, in the forest.. I'll never forget y-" But he could never finish his sentence. He was gone.  
  
"Tael.." Tatl whispered, seeing the sadness in her siblings eyes. "We'll be alright, we have Link now, he can be our friend.."  
Links eyes glowed with rage.  
"You!!" he screamed, in the direction of the mask. "It was me you wanted, you knew he'd get in the way! Why??"  
"I am pure evil, that is the only explanation I can give.." The mask replied.  
"Well fine!" Link drew an arrow from his quiver. He knew the mask was not at full strenth, had planned for the moon to aid its powers.  
"This one's for you, Skull Kid!" Link whispered, with a tear in his eye. The arrow glowed yellow, it was a Light Arrow.  
It glowed stronger than usual, a swing round from Majoras Mask brought into view the fairys, both putting forward as much energy as possible into the arrow.  
  
"DIE!!!" The arrow flew from the bow, and hit a direct mark between the marks on the mask for eyes.  
"No! The light.. It shouldn't be.. But it is!" The mask said, before fading to a grey, and beams of light shot out from its back, and rocketed to the heavens. It fell to the ground, life and colourless.  
"Skull Kid.." Link fell to his knees, and sobbed.  
"I'll never forget you either.." wept Link, with the knowing that he'd never see his friend again... 


End file.
